


Let Me Upgrade You

by stanimal



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Aged-up Shuri, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes is a sex addict, F/M, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Little Einstein, Married Couple, Non-Canon Relationship, Queen Shuri, Whatever age helps you sleep better at night after reading this, White Wolf drabble, fr fr, nothing too graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanimal/pseuds/stanimal
Summary: A gift for Bucky.





	Let Me Upgrade You

Shuri had reached a rhythm in her lab. It was the same, familiar rhythm with her hands that she had reached while engineering the beads, the EMP discs, the gauntlets, the Panther suits, the Talon Fighters, the Dragonflies, the maglev trains, as well as the technology used to erase her husband’s mental triggers years ago. She was in a different world than the one around her. Escapism at it’s finest.  
  
Gently bobbing her head to the Qgom beats echoing overhead.. she mumbled to herself. She talked to herself. It was how she solved things.  
  
There laying in front of her was arguably her favorite out of all the masterpieces she had ever created. It was, without question, a stunning work of art. Bucky’s Vibranium arm effortlessly sent neural signals to the brain, replicating the sensation of touch to skin. But no one ever understood the science, exactly, behind how she could figure out a way to make a lifeless, inanimate object feel things. And not only once, but she did it twice.  
  
A faint hiss came from the sliding doors behind her, and she knew who it was without turning her head.  
  
“I’m not done yet,” she tossed the words over her shoulder.  
  
“Not rushing or anything babe, but you’d be surprised how hard it is to take these little braids out with one hand.” Bucky eased into her space naturally. Much unlike the first time he had entered her lab over a decade ago.  
  
He had just come from the river settlements at Nyanza. The little kids there in his old dwelling place had seized their opportunity with him and successfully cheated him out of several games of Kudoda. His loss meant them getting to do his hair.  
  
“They’re sexy on you..” Shuri chuckled as his muscular build pressed into her from behind. Only his right arm snuck around her waist, yet his form had all the warmth and coverage of a grizzly bear. Tiny bursts of his warm breath tickled the side of her neck.  
  
“They’re tight as hell.” Bucky murmured against her shoulder before kissing it.  
  
“Just one last update..” Shuri worried her lip, but still held her concentration as Bucky’s kisses peppered their way up to a pressure point behind her ear.  
  
  
  
“Ok ok..” She waved her beads one final time over the appendage, mentally shushing her body’s instant physical reactions to him. A sagittal plane of bright blue light scanned across the length of it from her wrist. The substance of the arm seemed to disappear briefly following behind the light as it went across, then reappear again.  
  
Bucky stood transfixed for a moment, curious as to what she had just done to it. They had gone back and forth a few times earlier that morning before he even let her take it from him. He wasn’t sure how she could “improve” on something so advanced. It had worked just fine for him so far, he argued. But the queen insisted.  
  
She turned to him with that twinkle in her eyes whenever she discovered or built something new.  
  
“I tried dozens of different design schematics with the white,” she huffed, “but honestly, there was just no way to make such a boring, chalky color look cool on a suit..”  
  
Bucky’s brows wrinkled in confusion. He wasn’t aware that the White Wolf needed a suit.  
  
“So I decided to use the nanotech from my own suit combined with a bit of the cloaking technology I used on the Royal Talon Fighter, and I customized it to your arm. I reprogrammed the nanites to default to stealth mode when you prepare for combat.”  
  
Bucky patiently followed her quick, excited words. Dog-earing his questions until she finished.  
  
“When you activate your suit..” she picked up the arm and handed it to him like it was a precious gift, “it will cloak your entire body with invisibility.. blending in seamlessly with any background, making it virtually impossible for anyone to anticipate you or even see you coming. Even in broad daylight. This is optional, of course. You don’t.. have to use it..”  
  
Bucky jerked his head back with astonishment, taking it into his hands.  
  
“But, it is completely bulletproof,” she raised her right index finger along with her eyebrow, straightening back up, “AND, I even programmed a weapons sensor into the fabric of it. So that any weapon you are using or pick up will directly take on the cloaking abilities of the suit, but if you touch a door, or a person..”  
  
“They won’t.. disappear,” Bucky finished, inspecting with his eyes. Shuri nodded with satisfaction.  
  
“But I need you to test it for me.. please? Try it on!” She shooed him away from her a few steps back. Bucky obliged, attaching the arm with ease by himself, stretching his metal fingers as he regained familiarity.  
  
Shuri then quickly reached her arm past his shoulder. Her Kimoyo beads flickered behind his ear. Bucky suddenly felt more connected, mentally, to his metal arm than he ever did before. Almost like he could communicate with it.  
  
“Now tell it to go on..” Shuri tapped a finger on her temple as she backed up, hinting at the fact that he only needed to think it, and the suit would respond.  
  
Suddenly, in the same way Shuri’s suit would always crawl over her body from the necklace out, Bucky’s suit began to do the same. Except it began from his left arm, and worked it’s way over, in particles, to his right side within seconds. Bucky watched his arms disappear in front of him. But the mass of them had not changed. They were still there. Still heavy. Just.. invisible. Like she said.  
  
  
  
Shuri could hardly contain her excitement with her own work.  
  
“Do you like it?”  
  
“I feel like I’m wearing somethin.. but I just can’t see it.”  
  
“Exactly!” Shuri beamed, “The White Wolf attacks his prey using the element of surprise to his advantage. I thought you might find it useful..”  
  
“Extremely.. Useful..” his voice appeared again out of thin air, though it was now closer to Shuri than she had expected. She flinched and smirked at the same time.  
  
“Now don’t go getting any bright ideas with this, James! My beads can sense when you are around..”  
  
This time, Bucky didn’t respond at all. Shuri just suddenly felt a poke at the side of her rib. Her body instantly jerked as a reflex. A sharp cackle escaped her wide grin. She instantly began to realize her mistake. Bucky knew ALL of the most ticklish and most sensitive parts of her body.  
  
She slowly walked backwards. Her hands posed in a “stop” position in front of her stomach.  
  
A pinch on her other side, this time on her hip bone.  
  
“James!!”  
  
She was backed all the way into her work desk.  
  
“I’m warning you! I COULD change the suit to rainbow colors if I wanted..” she threatened as she held up her left wrist, trying to make out where the frame of his body was with her eyes.  
  
Just then, warm pressure on her cheek, as if a hand had slid up on to it. A thumb gently grazed across her lower lip. She had felt Bucky’s familiar warmth again in front of her. Not being able to see him had all become so unexpectedly erotic, for some reason.  
  
She reached up. Felt his forearm. Closed her eyes. Felt his mouth gently collide with hers, tasting her parted lips as if for the first time. If anyone would’ve walked in at that moment, they would’ve found what looked like a drunken Shuri, silently serenading herself. But then, she was lifted into the air by her waist and set on top of the desk. That, of course, would’ve been a bit more difficult to explain.  
  
  
  
Her legs were slowly pressed apart, stretching her skirt.  
  
  
  
“Bast! James, is there ever an off switch to your horniness?!!” She laughed as she could now feel his heat. Urgency pressing in firmly on her stomach. His mouth was working it’s way down her neck.  
  
“Nope.” He answered factually, bristling against her ear, “You should’ve programmed that.”  
  
Before Shuri could retaliate, there was sudden pressure on her other set of lips down low. Two fingers were now gingerly messaging the extra-sensitive mound behind the thin cloth of her underwear. Stroking her dizzy. Her eyes crossed. He knew just how to wreck her.  
  
As her toes already began to curl behind him, she clasped her hands around his neck to steady herself, from the sudden jilt of her body.  
  
“I’m.. At. Work.” She struggled to get out in between hot, breathy kisses. It was her last pitiful attempt at stopping him.  
  
“Yeah. Me too..” he began to reach both of his hands underneath her skirt while she held on to him, slowly tugging down her panties.  
  
Just then her beads lit up with a faint chime at her wrist. It was a Dora approaching the lab. Shuri snapped her knees back together, and shimmied up her underwear, and Bucky’s form instantly particle-ized back into view. She slid off the table and ironed down the creases of her white pencil skirt with her palms. Bucky tried his damnedest to look unbothered, though there was this faint pigment the color of grapefruit that appeared in blotches around his neck.  
  
Ayo shortly walked in saluting them both with crossed arms. If she was aware of what she was interrupting, her facial expression and body language did not give away any hint of it. She dutifully delivered the news of a guest that had arrived.  
  
It was Falcon. He was waiting for them in the throne room. Shuri was instantly delighted with the fact that one of her husband’s closest of friends had come to visit.  
  
“Tell him we’re busy..” Bucky grumbled, turning back towards Shuri.  
  
“We shall be with him in just a moment!” Shuri ignored him.  
  
Ayo saluted once more before leaving.  
  
  
  
Shuri leisurely backhanded Bucky in his stomach..  
  
“Eish! James, you can’t leave your best friend hanging like that,” she grinned. “He was our officiant..”  
  
“He can wait. I’m not done honeymooning.”  
  
“That was months ago!” The lilt in Shuri’s voice inclined with amusement.  
  
“Like, I said..” Bucky slowly yanked Shuri back into his arms. He planted a delicate kiss on the queen’s forehead. Shuri smiled the same way she did on that day she became Mrs. Barnes.  
  
“He can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudoda - a popular kids game in Zimbabwe. "There’s a few variations of this game, all which need at least three players to make it fun. In Kudoda, players sit in a circle around a wooden or metal bowl filled with 20 to 30 small stones or marbles. The first player picks up one of the stones and throws it up in the air. It’s all about quick fingers. Before it drops down, the player tries to pick up as many other stones in the bowl as he/she can. Once all players have had a chance, the stones are counted and the one who collects the most is the winner." 
> 
> -source: https://www.africa.com/top-african-games


End file.
